plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Starch-Lord
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play a Root, that Root gets +1 /+1 . Start of turn: Conjure a Root. |flavor text = His destiny is written in the starch.}} Starch-Lord is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 2 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after he is played and gives any root plant +1 /+1 when it is played. This ability stacks with each Starch-Lord on the field and persists until all Starch-Lords are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a potato, a starchy, tuberous crop from the perennial nightshade Solanum tuberosum, and Star-Lord, a Marvel superhero from the Guardians of the Galaxy series. However, his appearance looks more similar to Jabba the Hutt, a character in the Star Wars franchise. His name is a portmanteau of "Star-Lord," the fictional character he is based on, and "starch," a common carbohydrate found in staple foods such as corn or potatoes, referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play a Root, that Root gets +1 /+1 . Start of turn: Conjure a Root. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description His destiny is written in the starch. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite his poor stats for his cost, this is quite a powerful card, being able to Conjure and boost root plants. Because his ability focuses on roots, you will want to have lots of root plants in your deck. As he can be played from turn 4 onwards, you can almost immediately play the root card he Conjures at the start of next turn, as most roots cost 4 or less. His Conjuring ability is especially powerful, as he could Conjure very strong roots such as Hothead, Soul Patch, Onion Rings and Tough Beets. Because of this, you should aim to keep him alive as long as possible. Using tricks such as Photosynthesizer or other health-boosting cards should help Starch-Lord stay alive for as many turns as possible. Each hero can use him effectively in their own ways: * and Beta-Carrotina can Freeze and Bounce zombies that threaten Starch-Lord. Speaking of Beta-Carrotina, two of her superpowers are root plants, namely Ensign Uproot and Lieutenant Carrotron. Lieutenant Carrotron will also Conjure a free root card which could get boosted when played if it is a plant. *Grass Knuckles has the most root cards out of all heroes (excluding superpowers). He can boost Starch-Lord's health and strength to allow him to survive longer, defend himself easily, and be immune to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. He can also pair him up with Captain Cucumber to play root cards more easily, or Potted Powerhouse to boost her stats every time a root plant is played. If he boosts him though, he needs to watch out for Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. *Wall-Knight can make more sun to spam root plants more easily, heal him with Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow him to last longer or use instant-kill cards to protect him. *Spudow can use a mix of boosting his strength and destroying zombies via damaging cards, similar to Wall-Knight and Grass Knuckles. Starch-Lord also works well with Spudow's signature superpower, Tater Toss, as it makes a Hothead, which is also a root plant. However, be careful if Quickdraw Con Man is on the field, as every time Starch-Lord Conjures a root card into your hand, it will count as drawing a card, meaning his ability will activate. At the same time, however, since it counts as drawing a card, you can also use him with Dino-Roar cards such as Bananasaurus Rex or Tricarrotops to activate their abilities once more at the start of every turn. Against While establishing the fifth turn with Starch-Lord isn't the most harmful play your opponent can make, you should prioritize destroying him as letting him alive will allow your opponent to gain a card advantage and to play root plants that will turn stronger. Fortunately, he can be destroyed easily with Rolling Stone or Cakesplosion, especially as he is quite expensive to play. You can play Quickdraw Con Man to make your opponent think twice before using him. Gallery StarchLordStat.jpg|Starch-Lord's statistics starchlordcard.jpg|Starch-Lord's card Grayed Out Starch Lord.png|Starch-Lord's grayed out card StarchLordCardImage.png|Starch-Lord's card image Starch-Lord HD.png|HD Starch-Lord SpriteAtlasTexture 04f51db179dd03246bfb8c16282f08cd 512x512 fmt34-CAB-b0dff3df8af68729f4ca4afbf516b14c-4383917676027890459.png|Starch-Lord's textures Two Starch-Lords.png|Two Starch-Lords on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability (note that the bottom Starch-Lord boosted the Starch-Lord above) StarchLord (1).png|Starch-Lord activating his ability StarchLord.png|Starch-Lord attacking StarchLord (2).png|Starch-Lord destroyed Double Strike Starch-Lord.jpg|Starch-Lord with the Double Strike trait StarchLordStrikethrough.jpg|Starch-Lord with the Strikethrough trait StarchLordHealthStrength.jpg|Starch-Lord with 2 /3 ShieldedStarchLord.png|Starch-Lord shielded StarchShell.jpg|Starch-Lord Fused with Pumpkin Shell StarchLordonPeaPatch.jpg|Starch-Lord Fused with Pea Patch Screenshot_2020-02-01 Grass Knuckles' Apatotosaurus Roots - Plants vs Zombies Heroes Gameplay.png|Exploding Fruitcake being played on Starch-Lord Starch-Lord on MP background.png|Starch-Lord on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield StarchLordftdailyChallenge.jpg|Starch-Lord being the featured card in the menu for the July 21st, 2017 Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Conjuring cards